1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rear spoiler for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 1 118 529 A2 discloses a rear spoiler with a spoiler body that can be shifted between a storage position and a use position with the aid of an adjustment unit that is extendable in a translatory manner. The spoiler body has a main spoiler that can be shifted by the adjustment unit and an auxiliary spoiler that is accommodated in a cavity of the main spoiler. The auxiliary spoiler can be extended out of the main spoiler along a linear guide with the aid of a lever drive provided within the main spoiler.
There is a need to improve the aerodynamic effect of a spoiler by structural measures that are simple to implement.
It is the object of the invention to provide a structurally simply constructed spoiler having a good aerodynamic effect.